


The Bird and the Dragon Gay

by Zodiac



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Au Ra Raen (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 15:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zodiac/pseuds/Zodiac
Summary: After assisting the Four Lords with Koryu, the Warrior of Light finds herself heading to Reisen Temple on occasion to relax and escape from the horrors of the neverending wars she is continuously thrust into. When she cannot escape the thoughts of them, however, perhaps one of the auspices she so graciously helped can help her take her mind off of such matters.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Suzaku
Kudos: 22





	The Bird and the Dragon Gay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [casenpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casenpai/gifts).

> A long-overdue commission for a guildmate, I'm so sorry this took so long, I blame the release of Shadowbringers and rat man taking over my life.

After you assisted the auspices in fighting off the raging aramitama and rebinding the wicked Koryu, you couldn’t help but take up their offer to visit them in their temple on occasion. With the threat of full-blown war on the horizon and the fate of the very world in question with the dwindling amounts of aether in the environment, it was nice to temporarily cast off the responsibilities and worries that came with the title of Warrior of Light and relax for once. As isolated and serene Reisen Temple was, it served as the perfect place to put away that heavy mantle for a time.

...No matter how guilty it made you feel.

It was during one of these rare times that you found yourself lounging at the edge of the water surrounding Reisen Temple, staring out at the completely still liquid, marveling at how it was so still, like a sheet of glass that had been blown and molded perfectly around the temple before it had cooled. To think that someplace as peaceful as this could exist even as it seemed as though the rest of the world was falling apart… it gave you a reminder of just how much your aid mattered to those you helped, just how nice things could be after you assisted them.

“Something on your mind?”

So focused on how peaceful your surroundings were, you hadn’t even noticed the other approach you. Blinking your way out of your reverie, you turned your head to see that it was Suzaku gracefully making her way over to you, choosing to take on the more humanoid form she had favored in your battle together. Light, easy footsteps brought her to your side and there she stood, the slightest tilt to her head and a touch of concern in her gaze.

"You could say that." You replied, looking back out towards the water as she settled in next to you, legs folded under her body. Out of the corner of your eye, you noticed her following your gaze, searching for whatever is catching your attention and finding nothing.

"Not any one thing in particular, though." You clarified after a moment of silence. "More like… with how the world is right now, places like this wouldn't exist without me. There is always one faction or another trying to cause chaos or take over or  _ something. _ If it isn't the Garleans, it's the Ascians. If it's not the Ascians, it's some other group. There is always some faction that is too powerful for others to fight against on their own. Even united together, they might not be enough…"

You slowly shifted in your spot, hesitantly drawing your legs up against your chest to rest your chin on your knees, trembling and uncertain about continuing this train of thought, but unable to stop the words from tumbling past your lips at this point.

"And so they turn to me instead. And it is so…  _ frightening _ having all those hopes hanging on my every word, my every action. The whole of Eorzea and now Othard is watching and waiting for me to fix all their woes and just… what will happen if I am not successful? What if they realize that I am just some scared girl thrust into this role instead of the hero they believe me to be? What if I  _ fail _ them?"

By then, Suzaku had turned her gaze away from the water and was now looking straight at you, concern more than evident in her gaze at your unintentional confession. Slowly, she moved forwards and wrapped her arms around you and,  _ oh, _ when was the last time you had been granted such a delicate touch? Comfortably warm with the flames fueling her within, she held you, rocking slowly, treating you gently like the wounded, scarred warrior you were rather than the invincible hero you pretended to be for everyone else.

"If you do fail, then we will be right there behind you to pick you back up. If you consider it to be your job to protect and aid us, then you must extend us the same courtesy when it comes to you. You have done many, many heroic things for us auspices, for the people of Othard, for all the people you have met in your travels and we may very well not be able to even begin to repay you for all you have done, but… we will take any opportunity we can get to do so. If that means pulling you back if you happen to fail and protecting you while we continue on in your stead, then so be it. You may believe yourself to be the carrier of our hopes and dreams, but you have actually given us the strength to see them through, even if we must join in the fight for them ourselves."

Oh… When was the last time that  _ you  _ had received such a speech rather than being either the one giving it or the one awkwardly standing off to the wayside? Such soothing words were usually reserved for the normal people of Eorzea, not the savior of it who could stand on her own two feet and weather anything thrown at her.

The way this auspices cared for you, comforted you when no one else thought to do so made tears well up in the corners of your eyes as you loosely draped your arms around her neck.

"Suzaku, I…" Closer, leaning ever closer to the mighty bird who had been so lonely since her beloved Tenzen perished… Perhaps even as lonely as you were as you walked the hero's path. Words spun in your head, but none gained any traction over the others, a confusing jumble that begged for, nay, necessitated action instead.

And then your lips pressed against hers, soft and supple and with a fiery, but pleasant, bite like cinnamon and mulling spices. You desperately wanted more of that taste, feeling as if your heart and soul were both being warmed by its comforting heat, but the almost inaudible gasp against your lips made you quickly pull away. You worriedly looked up at Suzaku even as your tongue flicked out, subconsciously trying to swipe up any remnants of that wondrous taste left behind.

"S-sorry," You stammered hurriedly, making at least an attempt to apologize for the rather abrupt kiss, "I just… I don't know what came over me and-"

Your words were cut off by a delicate finger pressing against your lips, the auspice cooing out a shushing sound once she recovered from her surprise. "Do not be sorry. It has… merely been a long while since I have received anywhere close to such affection…" A long pause then and, oh, was that the slightest hint of a blush rising to her cheeks?

"...Or desired it, for that matter."

You blinked up at her once, twice, noticing the way her gaze had suddenly lowered to avert from your own. "You mean… you want this too?"

Her hand withdrew from your mouth, beginning to nervously wring together with its twin. "I mean… Tenzen is…  _ gone. _ " Stated as though she still had a bit of difficulty coming to terms with it. "You helped me be able to realize that, helped rid me of the grief and anger I felt about it, but… the loneliness is still there. The fact that such a good friend was slain before I could tell him how I felt…"

You gave a nod and reached up to gently hold her worrying hands as she collected her thoughts further; you knew full-well how that felt with your line of work.

"But…  _ But,  _ you remind me so very much of Tenzen. You have the same sort of soul he did, kind and caring with that stubborn  _ conviction _ to set things right. With something like that…" Her teeth began to gnaw away at her bottom lip, eyes still glancing away. "How could I resist falling for you?"

_ Oh _ … Well, out of everyone you had met in your travels, you hadn't expected an ancient auspice to fall for you. Still… you certainly had no qualms with it; Suzaku had not only offered an ear to the worries and fears gnawing away at you all this time, but treated you like an actual person with concerns and flaws instead of a mere weapon or instrument of morale.

Given such kindness, you could not be blamed for reaching up your hands to cup her cheeks and leaning up to partake of those fiery, comforting lips once more, kiss firm instead of fleeting this time.

When you eventually pulled away, tongue giving a final little swipe against her lips, you were pleased at how her surprise had melted to warm, pleased acceptance.

"Let me show you the affection you always craved."

The bright, curious look in her eyes told you all that you needed to know and your hands trailed down from her face, slowly stroking down her neck, settling on the ornate outfit she wore. First came the plates of armor shielding her, armguards, pauldrons, and breastplate. As you worked on undoing the straps holding them to her, you found that they were far lighter than expected (though most definitely durable considering the thrashing you gave her). As such, you managed to easily peel them off and set them to a side, in addition to her boots. Under the armor was a white shirt and ruffled skirt so smooth and silky that they couldn't have been made of any material you were aware of. They too were easily removed and draped over the already discarded pieces of armor.

Beneath, her body was  _ beautiful _ . Her form was thin and lithe, with a mound of crimson hair tucked between her long legs. Trembling, almost as though scared to shatter such perfection in your hands, you reached out to cup and caress her breasts, fingers flicking at the cherry red nipples topping them.

The sharp, lust-tinged intake of breath you immediately heard was all the encouragement you needed to dip your head down and close your lips around one of those all-too sensitive nubs, drawing in a heavy breath through your nose as that same warm, spiced flavor graced your tongue. As soon as your warmth and wetness enveloped the nipple, that gasp evolved into a low, throaty  _ moan _ and you felt long fingers settling uncertainly atop your back, clearly not quite sure where to go during this. Well, they were definitely welcome there and, to make that much clear without using words, your tongue moved forwards to lavish over the nipple, covering every bit of it with your slick saliva as the moaning from above you jumped in volume.

Only once the nipple had hardened under your ministrations did you pull away, leaving a string of drool connecting your mouth to it as you shifted over to its twin. A few eager laps with your tongue and it was just as firm as the other one and the  _ noises _ Suzaku was making were simply heavenly as she practically panted and her hands grasped at your back.

Oh, she hadn't seen anything yet.

With her breasts taken care of, you moved downwards as she lied back against the shore, willingly baring herself to you. Pressing your tongue against her skin the whole way down, you paused for the briefest moment at her belly button to dip into it. But, it was only a detour and you quickly dipped further down past it, beyond that mound of hair that only served to hide what you were after. Below that lied her delicate folds, already slick and glistening with her own juices, clearly enjoying all the attention you had bestowed upon her.

But you were far from over.

Placing your hands on either of her inner thighs, you gently spread them apart to give yourself better access to the prize between them. You leaned in close, pressing your lips to hers, and immediately moaned against them as that wonderfully warm taste was that much more potent here, permeating even her own fluids. Your tongue immediately slipped out to lap at them, lavishing over her pussy in the process.

Suzaku practically  _ crowed _ once your tongue made contact with the most sensitive part of her body, her back arching up gracefully and hands moving up to grasp at your white horns that swept back, grip firm, but gentle.

You wanted to hear more of those noises.

To that end, you pressed your tongue harder against those folds, parting them to taste more of her. More of those wonderful noises left her, almost elevating to raw screams of pleasure as her legs wrapped around you, ankles hooking together behind your back. Her hands rubbed at your horns as you bobbed up and down, lapping at her with such broad strokes that you had to move your whole head to lick at her in the way you wished, so desperate were you for more of her taste. And, blessedly, you did receive more of it, the spiced juices warming your tongue with every lick you bestowed upon her, every movement that you made.

However, you were saving your best for when her screams grew loudest, for when her cries reached a crescendo. Once that happened, once her chest heaved with effort in between each howl, you moved upwards, tongue twirling around her oh-so sensitive clitoris.

“Y-yes! Oooh yes!”

And that did it. Her hands clamped around your hair instead of your horns and she  _ screamed _ as her pussy clamped around you, one last gush of those sweet fluids splashing into and around your mouth.

Almost immediately, you pulled away to gasp for air as you let Suzaku do the same, the poor auspice practically boneless, her eyes glazed with the aftershocks of her orgasm and firmly fixed skyward. You, meanwhile, leaned back, head tipped down as your tongue idly flicked out to try and lap at the fluids smeared around your mouth. So busy trying to catch your breath that you didn't notice Suzaku getting up after a minute or two until she was firmly pushing you onto your back.

You yelped, more out of surprise than anything else, as you squirmed under her hand, looking up at her with confusion evident in your gaze. "Wh-wha…?"

"Now, now…" She cooed, or rather, tried to. She was still a touch out of breath from your shared exertions. "Do you truly believe that I would allow you to give me such pleasure without reciprocating in kind?"

_ Oh _ . Well, fair enough. You immediately ceased any attempt to wriggle out from under her and simply relaxed against the ground as both of her hands descended upon you. Long and lithe, her fingers were quick at divesting you of your clothing and they quickly piled up atop the auspice's own, revealing your body to her.

Her first set of actions were an attempt to mimic yours, fingers hesitant and clumsy as they reached for your breasts, but she knew what rough motions they should be doing, so there was confidence quickly placed behind them as they cupped and stroked at you. Her mouth soon followed, tongue poking out to slowly lick at one of your nipples, eliciting a gasp from you as pleasure tingled through it at the touch. Much like the fingers, it grew bolder within moments, running more and more of itself over you. Eventually, she fully closed her mouth around it and hummed almost thoughtfully around your skin.

Oh, and now it was your turn to grow breathless as sparks of pleasure jolted through you with every lap of that tongue. Your hands flew to her wild mess of hair as she continued her ministrations, needing something to hold onto and finding two fistfuls of hair to be the perfect thing. After what felt like an eternity of teasing, she was apparently satisfied with her work and moved over to your other nipple before giving it the same treatment, a nice, warm mouth and a slow, but meticulous tongue. So slow, in fact, that it almost felt like torture. Certainly, it was pleasurable, but it could be so much  _ more _ and just thinking about what would come next made you want her to just  _ hurry up about it _ .

And then she was, releasing your nipple to begin trailing her way down, fingers pausing as they brushed over the patches of scales covering your sides, clearly fascinated with them. For a brief moment, she traced around them, enthralled by the rough texture of them when compared to your skin, but then she seemed to remember just how good the next part felt and she hurriedly moved on. Eventually, her hands settled on your legs and gently pushed them apart, making room so she could kneel in between them more easily.

Finally,  _ finally _ , she leaned forwards and hesitantly pressed the tip of her tongue to your pussy, already wet and aroused from your previous actions. The pleasure of it immediately drew a sharp gasp from you and, after making certain it wasn’t one of pain or shock, she continued, pressing the whole of it against you. After taking some time to grow accustomed to your taste, she began to move, lavishing you with painstakingly slow, but methodical licks.

“Oooh… Suzaku, that’s it…” You couldn’t help but give her some measure of praise as your hands moved to stroke at her long, feathery ears.

Sure, her technique was a touch clumsy and uncertain still, but at this point, you couldn’t have possibly cared less. All you cared about right now was the raw ecstasy racing up along your entire body with every movement against those all-too sensitive folds, the sparks and jolts setting your nerves alight in the best way imaginable, the heat pooling to form a molten core in the pit of your stomach. Your tail flicked and thumped against the ground, though even in your lust-driven haze, you made certain it didn’t rise too high so the spikes on the tip didn’t harm your partner. You moaned louder and longer as Suzaku grew more comfortable with eating you out, her tongue feeling out which spots made you jerk and shudder as a fresh wave of pleasure shot through your body.

But, when she finally decided to venture upwards, to suck at the spot where your folds met and your clit was hidden away, you  _ screamed,  _ that burst of heat and warmth and  _ want  _ that the action brought about finally causing that building pool in your abdomen to spill over. Your back snapped up in a perfect arch and you reflexively held Suzaku’s head to your clenching muscles as you came  _ hard _ , screaming and gasping and unable to see through your swimming, blurred vision.

You stayed like that, body contorted in sheer bliss, for a short while before, slowly,  _ slowly _ , you began to relax, body slumping to the ground as you eased your grip on your partner, chest shaking with every breath you try to draw back in.

Suzaku meanwhile, slowly moved to settle in beside you, a dreamy, glazed look in her eyes. Whether it was from the aftershocks of her orgasm still traveling through her or something deeper, something more affectionate in nature, you weren’t sure and you were in no mindset to try to work it out. All you knew was that she was  _ warm _ and you couldn’t help but snuggle up to her, your trembling muscles all-too happy to partake of the ambient heat.

The smile she gave was just as warm as she was as she raised a hand to idly toy with your hair. “Was that reassurance enough,  _ hero _ ?”

Your eyelids slowly drooped down and you couldn’t help but let out a chuckle as your buried your face against her chest, feeling nicer and comfier and  _ safer  _ than you had since starting out on your little journey.

“Yes… Yes, I believe it was.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and wanted to screech at me in a manner similar to socializing, then you can find my Twitter right [here](https://twitter.com/HippestGlitch).


End file.
